The Swine in Biomedical Research Conference 2011 will highlight the growing utility of swine models in biomedical research. In the toolbox category, genomic and tissue microarrays and next generation sequencing are just beginning to be appreciated. In the applications category, there is still much to explore beyond the pig's already proven value in immunology, nutrition, transplantation, cardiovascular disease, and orthopedics. New initiatives are warranted in zoonotic diseases, cognitive behavior, bioengineering and regenerative medicine. The pig genome has been completed and sequence information can be used to construct models to development new means of diagnosing and treating life style-related diseases. The ability to genetically modify and clone pigs further enhances the value of the pig for dissecting disease mechanisms and validating clinical therapies. Recent workshops have focused on utilizing animal sciences expertise traditionally supported by the USDA can support of NIH funded investigators that utilizing pig models. These joint USDA and NIH discussions identified cultural differences and the lack of in depth knowledge of needs and opportunities as major rate limiting issues. Hence, this conference has been organized to directly address these acknowledged limitations. First, the Organizing Committee has selected individuals whose research has successfully transcended both health and animal science cultures. Second, the invited speakers will showcase investigations using the pig that demonstrate successful applications as well as promising areas that require engagement across the proposed cultural divide. Finally, we will invite USDA and NIH representations to lead discussions on integrating respective strengths into addressing critical biomedical research issues. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The Swine in Biomedical Research Conference 2011 represents the fourth in a series of timely conferences that have highlighted the utility of porcine models in biomedical research. The emergence of genetic information and the technologies to target manipulations combined with the ability to clone pigs provides the ability to create highly relevant animal model. This conference will build upon the considerable energy within the biomedical community with respect to the utilization of pigs.